Truco y trato
by dahl
Summary: [Femslash] En Hogwarts puede suceder cualquier cosa, y Hermione está a punto de descubirlo.


Rating: NR -18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Avisos: Femslash. En esta historia hay personajes homosexuales y también hay escenas con contenidos sexuales. Historia ubicada en el sexto año. No se tiene a cuenta el sexto libro.

Comentarios: Este fanfic lo escribí hace un par de años para un reto llamado femmesex. Supongo que ya os imagináis que no va a ser precisamente casto. Es un one-shot, pero más tarde escribí una continuación. Si os gusta, subiré también la segunda parte.

Nota: Hay un par de ocasiones en las que se puede leer, textualmente, el pensamiento de algún personaje. Lamentablemente, no soy capaz de arreglar los textos que subo, y ni consigo separar los párrafos de forma correcta, ni logro incluir cursivas. Con el fin de solucionar, al menos, parte del problema, he enmarcado con comillas el texto que debiera ir en cursiva. Espero que sepáis perdonarme y agradecería cualquier ayuda para poder evitarlo en el futuro.

Truco y Trato

¡Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade!

Hermione creía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Desde que la profesora McGonnagall había colgado la noticia en el tablón de anuncios, ésa había sido la frase estrella de los últimos días. Estaban ya en sexto; no podían permitirse el lujo de andar haciendo excursiones a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo, no iba a tener más remedio.

Harry y Ron llevaban dos días dándole la paliza sobre el maravilloso día que podrían pasar divirtiéndose juntos durante la excursión y le recordaban, constantemente, la vez que estuvo a punto de un colapso nervioso por sobrecarga de trabajo.

"¡No es lo mismo!" Pensó indignada. Entonces estaba haciendo más asignaturas de la cuenta, eso sin contar toda la esforzada ayuda que había prestado a Harry con el tema de Sirius.

Iría de todas formas, al fin y al cabo podría pasar por La casa de las plumas y comprarle a Víktor una hermosa pluma de faisán para enviarle por su vigésimo cumpleaños. Contenta por haberle hallado una función práctica a su visita a Hogsmeade, salió presta de la biblioteca para reunirse con sus amigos a las puertas del colegio.

Acababa de empezar Octubre pero Hogsmeade relucía espléndida bañada por el sol. Fueron, en primer lugar, a Las Tres Escobas, donde tomaron helado y bebieron cerveza de mantequilla. Ahítos, se dirigieron después a La casa de las plumas, muy a pesar de Ron, a por el regalo para Víktor.

La campanilla de la puerta dejó constancia de la entrada de los tres amigos; el dependiente les miró sonriente ante la expectativa de la venta, pero no fue la única mirada que se posó sobre ellos. Una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos fríos volvió la cara hacia donde estaban.

-- ¡Vaya, el trío maravilla! Qué desafortunada coincidencia.

-- Cierra la boca, Parkinson – bufó Ron a media voz, por lo que seguramente la Slytherin no le escuchó, o si lo hizo no dio muestras de ello.

Hermione se adelantó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a mirar los modelos que había expuestos en la vitrina. Mientras, Harry y Ron conversaban aún apostados junto a la puerta. Se sentía incómoda, no la veía pero podría jurar que Pansy Parkinson estaba echándole una de sus acostumbradas miradas de desprecio. Generalmente solía ignorarla, pero no pudo evitar echar una mirada de soslayo hacía donde estaba la Slytherin.

-- ¿Me miras o me admiras, Granger? – le dijo ésta con voz de sorna.

-- Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que alimentar tu ego.

Harry y Ron continuaban conversando sobre quidditch en la entrada.

-- Si, ya lo sé. Follarte a ratas pelirrojas por ejemplo.

Hermione enrojeció de rabia; nadie hablaba así de su amigo, y, además, ella jamás se liaría con Ron.

-- Para tú información Ron...-

-- Sí, a Ron no le sentaría nada bien saber que te lo montas con su hermana- la interrumpió la Slytherin, dejándola boquiabierta.

-- P-pero…

Pansy se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo y salió por la puerta, majestuosamente, henchida del orgullo propio de un buen Slytherin tras mofarse de algún Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron la siguieron con la mirada.

-- ¡Ni que la hubiesen coronado reina de Inglaterra! – exclamó Harry con la mirada aún puesta sobre la muchacha que se alejaba. Ron le rió la gracia. – Hermione, ¿estás bien?- dijo de nuevo, al girar la cabeza y ver a la chica con la cara descompuesta de pura perplejidad.

-- Sí, es solo… - Harry y Ron la miraban expectantes.- Me sorprende su capacidad para idear formas de desarmarme, sólo eso.

-- ¿Desde cuándo Pansy Parkinson tiene la capacidad de idear nada? – preguntó Ron entre risas.

-- Ése es el problema, que no la tiene.- Respondió Hermione pensativa.

Harry y Ron la miraron con cara de no entender de la misa la mitad y la chica no les dijo nada. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía buena idea relatarles lo que le había dicho Pansy, aunque no fuera verdad.

-- Volvamos al colegio, probablemente los demás ya vayan de camino – propuso. Ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y emprendieron la marcha.

Hermione se levantó temprano. La tarde anterior la había pasado en Hogsmeade descuidando totalmente los deberes y todavía tenía que terminar una redacción para la profesora McGonnagall. Eso le llevaría muchas horas, pues la profesora estaba demasiado acostumbrada ya a recibir fastuosos trabajos, impecablemente documentados. Y si a algo temía verdaderamente Hermione, era a decepcionar a su profesora favorita.

Se sentó en la biblioteca y tras esparcir sus pergaminos y plumas sobre la mesa, comenzó a redactar el trabajo. Descansó para almorzar y volvió a la biblioteca para echar la tarde.

-- ¡Hola!

-- ¡Ginny!

-- Apuesto a que llevas aquí todo el día.

-- ¿Qué hora es?

-- Tranquila, todavía te queda tiempo suficiente para hacer toneladas de deberes, antes de que cierren la biblioteca. – Ginny se desternillaba. Como su hermano, la pequeña de los Weasley tenía un peculiar sentido del humor enfocado a burlarse del fanatismo de Hermione por los libros y el trabajo bien hecho.

Hermione simplemente sonrió ante el comentario. Si lo hubiese hecho Pansy Parkinson le hubiera llenado de forúnculos la nariz, especialmente ahora, que estaba decidida a no dejarle pasar ni una más a la Slytherin, pero, en boca de Ginny, no era más que una broma sin mala intención.

"Pansy Parkinson, ¿porqué habré pensado en ella?" Durante una fracción de segundo estuvo tentada de comentarle a Ginny lo que ésta le había dicho en La casa de las plumas, pero no lo hizo. Obviamente era una tontería.

-- Bueno, ya veo que estás poco comunicativa. – dijo Ginny arrancándola de sus pensamientos.- Te dejo hacer los deberes, yo tengo que irme.

-- Hasta luego.

La pelirroja asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Vale, aunque sea una tontería y totalmente falso, Pansy no dejaría escapar una idea como esa sin exprimirla. Seguramente lo propague por el colegio. Sería muy típico de ella. Tengo que decírselo."

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y miró a ambos lados del corredor, la pelirroja estaba doblando la esquina en dirección al vestíbulo.

-- ¡Ginny, espera!

Pero la aludida no la escuchó y desapareció de su vista, así que echó a correr detrás. Alcanzó el vestíbulo pocos segundos después de que lo hiciera Ginny, que se disponía a subir las escalinatas para subir probablemente a la sala de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo giró a la derecha y desapareció por una puerta incrustada en la pared, al pie de la escalera. Hermione alcanzó también la puerta y entró a un pasaje subterraneo oscuro, estrecho e inclinado.

A la cocina, pensó divertida recordando dónde terminaba el pasaje. Ahora estaba más cerca de su amiga, pensó en estirar el brazo y darle un susto, pero justo cuando se adelantaba para hacerlo, la pelirroja desapareció.

-- No puede ser. – dijo incrédula tocando el aire con las manos, donde segundos antes había estado su amiga. – ¡Lumus!

De la punta de su varita emanó una luz clara que iluminó la parte del corredor en la que se hallaba; a su derecha vio una puerta semiabierta. Extrañada e inquieta hizo amainar la luz hasta apagarla y atravesó la puerta silenciosamente.

Estaba demasiado oscuro, pero le pareció estar en una habitación tan grande como el gran comedor. Había muebles viejos desperdigados por doquier, como pudo comprobar tras casi tropezarse con una especie de butacón roto. Unos metros más adelante alguien encendió una luz.

Avanzó hasta allí tan silenciosamente como pudo, serpenteando entre pilas de cajas y muebles desechados. Se posicionó tras una cómoda de roble a la que le faltaba un cajón y cuyo fondo estaba desprendido. Por el hueco podía ver qué pasaba en la zona iluminada.

Ginny estaba sentada sobre un viejo colchón con un tajo inmenso en uno de los costados, del que escapaban pequeños fardos de plumón blanco. La espalda apoyada en la pared, los ojos perdidos y las manos inquietas. Hermione quería preguntarle qué hacía en un trastero viejo un domingo por la tarde, pero intuía que no debía estar ahí, así que se tragó las palabras y pensó en dar media vuelta y regresar a la biblioteca. Su amiga, probablemente sólo deseara estar sola. ¿Quién era ella para seguirla y abordarla?

-- Estaba empezando a pensar que te quedarías toda la tarde en la biblioteca de verdad.- dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa.

Me pilló.

-- Me entretuve, lo siento.- dijo una voz femenina.

Hermione abrió la boca y vio aparecer a la dueña de la voz dentro del perímetro abarcado por la luz. Tragó saliva.

Hermione se echó al lado de Ginny y ésta, sin mediar palabra, se tumbó encima de ella. Las dos chicas, una sobre otra, se estuvieron mirando y sonriendo durante unos minutos. Finalmente, Ginny la besó. Primero suavemente, luego se volvió más fiero. Hermione enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la pelirroja, apresándola.

Apostada tras la vieja cómoda, Hermione no daba crédito. Había visto cosas muy extrañas en Hogwarts, pero esto lo superaba con creces. A través del hueco se veía a si misma tumbada en aquel colchón, besando frenéticamente a Ginny Weasley. Con una mano apretada en su nuca, y la otra bajando por la espalda, con el cuerpo peligrosamente pegado al de la otra chica y emitiendo pequeños gemidos acompasando el rítmico movimiento de las caderas de la pelirroja.

Ginny se incorporó mientras se deshacía del jersey, Hermione la ayudó con los botones de la camisa. Volvieron a besarse, suavemente, mientras desaparecía también el sujetador. La pelirroja se sonrojó y arqueó hacia atrás el cuerpo cuando Hermione rodeó su espalda con los brazos y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos. Bruscamente levantó la cabeza e hizo girar a Ginny hasta quedar esta de rodillas dándole la espalda.

Tras la cómoda, Hermione seguía la escena turbada. Veía a Ginny frente a ella, y a sí misma sujetándola desde detrás. La otra Hermione tenía una expresión maliciosamente lasciva asomándose tras el cuello de la pelirroja. La mordió, y le bajó la falda al mismo tiempo. Al instante cayeron también las braguitas. Ahora la pequeña de los weasley estaba desnuda, con las rodillas apresadas por la ropa caída y el sexo invadido por la mano de Hermione, la cual movía frenéticamente.

Comenzó a escuchar su respiración, alterada y fuerte. Seguía asombrada, confusa e incluso repelida por lo que estaba presenciando, pero no pudo evitar que el ritmo de sus latidos se acelerase y una electricidad desconocida invadiese su bajo estómago.

Ginny comenzó a estremecerse, arqueó la espalda en violentas sacudidas y dejó escapar un ronco sonido de su garganta. Hermione la abrazó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la sien. Inmediatamente se levantó y desapareció por el hueco vacío entre la cómoda y una pila de cajas.

Hermione vio pasar a su doble a escasos centímetros y por un acto reflejo se levantó para seguirla. Una mano impidió que se adentrara en la oscuridad tras la impostora. Se volvió sobresaltada.

-- ¡G-ginny!

-- No vas a irte, hoy no.- dijo sin notar el pánico reflejado en los ojos de la otra.

La arrastró hacia el colchón y la empujó cayendo sobre ella. Hermione quería explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, que era un error, pero no encontraba las palabras y antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, la pelirroja le había arrancado la camisa. Hizo el amago de decir algo, pero unos labios la silenciaron. Volvía a sentir la electricidad en el bajo vientre.

-- Ahora me toca a mí.

-- G-ginny.- susurró con la respiración entrecortada, tratando, sin voluntad, de detenerla.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Ya no sabía si quería o no estar ahí, su cuerpo, sin embargo, reaccionaba ante cada caricia de la pelirroja. Los pezones se endurecieron con el contacto de la saliva; las pupilas dilatadas, previendo el camino de su lengua que ahora vagaba por el ombligo; las caderas levantadas buscando ya el contacto y el ronco jadeo cuando empañó su sexo una humedad que no era la suya.

Sintió la inminencia del orgasmo bajando por el vientre, provocándole involuntarias contracciones, y estallando en violentas oleadas de placer.

Ginny trepó por su cuerpo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Hermione se la devolvió, hacía ya un buen rato que había olvidado sus reticencias.

-- Vístanse inmediatamente y suban a mi despacho.

Ambas se volvieron al mismo tiempo y vieron la impertérrita figura de McGonagall de pie, ante ellas. Hermione palideció, cubriéndose de forma refleja con la primera prenda que atinó a alcanzar. La profesora se dio la vuelta y desapareció en dirección a la salida.

Ginny y Hermione se vistieron a trompicones y se apresuraron a seguirla. Un poco después llegaron al vestíbulo. Pansy Parkinson estaba apoyada en la escalinata de piedra luciendo una sonrisa propia del mismísimo demonio tras cometer una fechoría.

-- ¡Ah Granger! Pretendía llevarte hasta allí, pero nunca pensé realmente que cogerías el testigo.- su malévola sonrisa se convirtió en perversas carcajadas.

Hermione se puso roja de rabia, Ginny no entendía nada.

-- Me ha gustado hacérmelo contigo estas semanas, Weasley. Aunque tuviera que desinfectarme luego.

Ginny miró a Hermione y volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia Pansy.

-- Poción multijugos. Según tengo entendido, Granger, eres toda una experta elaborándola.

-- Eres despreciable.- dijo Hermione enfadada. – supongo que lo pasarás genial contándolo por el colegio. ¿no?

-- Es una idea suculenta, pero no.- respondió la Slytherin ladeando la cabeza.- antes frecuentaba mucho ese desván… con Millicent. McGonnagall nos descubrió. Pudo echarnos del colegio, contárselo a nuestros padres. ¡Ah! Ser expulsada de Hogwarts sería un mal menor comparado con lo que me haría mi madre por ser lesbiana.

Ginny y Hermione seguían inquietas el relato.

-- Mcgonnagall es una buena profesora y una gran persona. Por supuesto que no echaría a nadie del colegio por su orientación sexual -dijo Hermione

Pansy volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

-- Hoy estás lenta, Granger. Nos ofreció un trato. Nosotras la complacemos y ella no nos arruina la vida.

Hermione pensó que Pansy podía tener razón, porque no lograba comprender lo que la Slytherin quería decir.

-- ¡Sexo, no es tan difícil de entender.- Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces de puro asombro- ¡Y le va la marcha a la vieja! – Pansy se abrió el cuello de la camisa y la estiró hasta enseñar el hombro izquierdo. Una línea de postilla, enmarcada de morado, lo surcaba.

-- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-- Ya. Pero bueno, os espera arriba, ¿no? Tendrás la ocasión de comprobarlo. Es mi regalo adelantado de Halloween. Hice el truco y cerré el trato. También en esto cogiste el testigo, Granger.

Pansy, tras dedicarles una última sonrisa despectiva, bajó los escalones y desapareció por una puerta del vestíbulo. Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a subir hacia el despacho de McGonnagall.

-- Es idiota. McGonnagall nunca haría eso. Solo pretendía asustarnos. – dijo Hermione al ver a Ginny pálida como un muerto y sudando.

-- Pues lo ha conseguido.

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta del despacho. Hermione llamó y, tras escuchar a la profesora darles permiso, empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación. Mcgonagall estaba sentada tras la mesa del escritorio y las dos chicas se sentaron en dos sillas dispuestas delante de este. Se levantó y comenzó a dar pequeños paseos de un lado a otro del escritorio.

-- Hay cosas prohibidas en Hogwarts, señoritas. Ir a lugares no autorizados, por ejemplo. Me atrevo a decir que no ha sido la única prohibición que habéis violado. Me ha sorprendido mucho.- dijo con voz severa.

-- Profesora, sentimos mucho lo que ha sucedido – se apresuró a decir Hermione. – Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-- Gratamente.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Digo que me ha sorprendido gratamente.- aclaró la profesora mientras se quitaba la capa y aparecía semidesnuda con un corpiño negro de latex como única ropa.


End file.
